Wannabe Daughters
Aoki Lapis: Hey, you three! I don't think we have met ourselves, have we? I'm Lapis Aoki and this is my big sister Merli. LOLA: Why, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lapis, I'm Lola and this is my close-a-second husband Leon and best buddy Miram. We're all V1s wanting to be updated. Merli: How did you come here alive? LEON: Well, we are being supported by all our fans day after day and I know we feel a little pity on them. Miriam: This is why we had to try escaping retirement to keep on living like every Vocaloid does. Lapis: Really? Well, I have a story you might want to hear. :After the beginning of my completion :I came to life in 2012 which was my first year :I was a single teen that fans have just seen :And my gemstone theme looks nice and clear Merli :The next year, I came in my very debut :Making her my little sister becoming two :We both are deemed fairies, :Though we never have wings that please :And now, we are here to finally meet you & Merli :It's clear that we're the fairy sisters, wingless as it looks :Just completely human-shaped like humans of the earth :Put the gems and butterflies together :And you get a crystal butterfly, love it might be worth :We want to be your wannabe daughters :To make a family combined forever Lapis: So... can I just call you Mama Lola, Papa Leon and Auntie Miriam? Merli: We never really had our own parents, personally. LOLA: Sure, Lapis, after all, Leon and I are the perfect couple. LEON: I agree. And I suppose we might spend our tranquil lives with you girls. Miriam: But I'm just a single V1, so I guess I don't mind at all. :Starting the tale of Vocaloid 1 :There was a perfect pair who caught your eyes :He comes with the color blue and she gets dark pink :Now they come together as the early ones realize LOLA :Later came my buddy with long silver hair :And Miriam is her name, I'll show us how we care LEON :I tend the flowers while she cooks :Just my Lola with some looks & LEON When we both go together, love is in the air team :Shaped like humans as intended to be :Complexity is like a big display :We may be retired, but we can keep on going :As if the earthly life has each day LEON With the power of love LOLA Nothing goes wrong Miriam Adopting children is OK team :You want to be our wannabe daughters and nieces? :Well you've just made our day All :When we all hold each other's hands :We make a brand-new family Merli From daughter Lapis And niece & LEON To parent Miriam And aunt, nice as all can be All :Like a normal family on Earth, :We can make good plans :It's not so hard but really easy :To do what normal people can Lapis: I've got it! How about I can take us all to the ice cream parlor? Merli: Good idea, onee-chan, I've never had eaten ice cream all my life. LOLA: That's what Leon and I love to share, sometimes. We can have our own choice of flavors because as I heard Kimberly say, everybody has preferences. LEON: My preference is blueberry because I was born to inherit the color blue. Miriam: Who knows which one I can choose? Sometimes, as she says, you just need to find out yourself. Lapis :A perfect life is not complete :Without a perfect family Merli :Peace across the universe :Can be shared by you and me LOLA I combine my pink heart with Leon's blue one LEON Merging them into purple can be fun Miriam :Sometimes all can be said and done :There's still much more to see All :There can't be a family without wannabe daughters Category:Lapis Aoki Category:Merli Category:LOLA Category:LEON Category:Miriam Category:Original songs by Kimberly Jordan Category:Talkloid features